Midnights and Vipers
by CursedAngelofHeaven
Summary: The Midnights:a group of the best young female racers. The Vipers:a group of the best young guy racers. When Dr.Tezla needs help he calls them, but what happen when memories come back,love blooms and you add drones and racing to the mix? You'll see.
1. Bios

A/N: Hey everyone! My cousins had an idea for a story so I kind of developed on it. I would also want to thank southernlady who wrote Vixens, because this story is based on it, expect a slightly different plot and different characters. Well, I thought I would give you guys some bio's before I start the story. Thanks ! I hope you like it. (Note: keep the nicknames in mind)

Name: Ashley Wylde

Age: 17

Hair: Black, mid- back

Eyes: Blue

Nickname: Angel

Team: Midnights (Leader)

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Name: Jasmine Kitano

Age: 17

Hair: Dark Brown, almost Black, wavy, mid-back

Eyes: Dark Brown

Nickname: Kitty

Team: Midnights

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Skylor Moore

Age: 17

Hair: Blond, waist length

Eyes: Baby Blue

Nickname: Sky (everyone calls her that)

Team: Midnights

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Roxi Garza

Age: 17

Hair: Red, little below shoulder blades, wavy w/back highlights

Eyes: Green

Nickname: Astraya (u-stray-ya: means star in Spanish)

Team: Midnights

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Stephanie Gray

Age: 17

Hair: Brown, mid-back

Eyes: Hazel

Nickname: Aries

Team: Midnights (mechanic)

Name: Chris Anderson

Age: 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Emerald Green

Nickname: Sonic

Team: Vipers (leaders)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Anthony Martinez

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Slate Gray, almost silver

Nickname: Silver

Team: Vipers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Jesse Wilson

Age: 17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Hazel

Nickname: Shadow

Team: Vipers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Alec Jordan

Age: 17

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Nickname: High-Tech (or as girls call him as school: the Hot Nerd)

Team: Vipers (mechanic)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Ryan Williams

Age: 17

Hair: Light Brown, Dirty Blond

Eyes: Baby Blue

Nickname: Sideswipe

Team: Viper


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay well, here is the first chapter of Midnights and Vipers. Also, this story is based on southernlady's Vixens story, a little. Please review and enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. All I own it the Vipers and the Midnights.**

**Chapter 1: The Race and the Call.**

Engines roared as the crowd cheered. Ashley Wylde walked up in front between two Ford Mustangs. She wore a black cami top with "Midnights", in white, on the front of it with a purple short sleeve shirt/jacket over it with dark blue jeans.

One of the cars was black with a red strip running along the side with flames. Within the strip was the word "Vipers". The car next to him was also black, though it had dark blue, white, and purple detailing all over. On the side of the car was the word "Midnights" with a crescent moon at the beginning of the word. Both drivers word helmets. They both nodded to each other signaling they were ready. They both rolled up their windows and started to rev their engines. Ashley put both of her hands in the air, holding a white cloth.

"Ready, set…" she started as the engines got louder. "GO!" she yelled as she brought down her hands. Both cars shot passed by her. The crowd cheered as they speed off. They traveled along a deserted alley way and under an overpass. It was close, but the black, purple, and blue car won by a yard.

The cars met each other and the drivers got out. The driver of the red car got out first. The driver was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a red short sleeve shirt on top with the word "Vipers" running down the sleeves in white and wore baggy black cargo pants. He removed his helmet to revel black hair and sliver eyes.

"Okay, you won this round, but you got lucky," he said as he looked at the driver who was coming out of the other car.

The driver of the other car was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the word "Midnights" on the front with a sleeveless, purple hoody, unzipped, with a dark blue jeans. The drier took of the helmet. As the helmet came off long dark brown hair fell to the driver's mid back and reveled beautiful, dark brown eyes.

"Trust me Sliver, that wasn't luck, that was skill and don't worry, you boys have to lose to us girls sometimes, right." The driver said with a wink.

"Yeah, you're right", Sliver said as he returned the wink.

As their conversation finished, they saw Ashley walking towards them. "The winner is Jasmine Kitano from the Midnights. Also, give it up for Anthony Martinez from the Vipers." She then turned to face the racers and said to them, "Nice race Kitty and better luck next time Sliver."

"Thanks Angel", they both said in unison. Just then, Sliver saw two boys heading their way. One had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red shirt with a back hoody jacket on top, with "Vipers" running down the sleeves, that was zipped up have way and wore baggy, black cargo pants. The other boy next to him had back hair and hazel eyes even though they were covered by a pair of sunglasses. He wore a back shirt with a red hoody jacket on top that was zipped up almost all the way, though his back shirt was still visible. On the back of his jacket was "Vipers". The boy with green eyes walked up to Sliver first.

"Sorry, Sonic. I let you down," said Silver in a disappointed tone.

"Ah, don't worry about. Beside like Kitty said, we have to lose to the girls once in a while," Sonic assured him.

Just then, the other boy followed Sonic. "Yo, Silver. Nice job anyway bro," he said as he approached Sonic, Silver and Kitty.

"Thanks Shadow," said Silver.

Then Shadow replied, "And to think you lost to your….", but he was cut off by a girl coming towards them.

She had red hair with black highlights and had beautiful green eyes. She wore a purple cami top with "Midnights" and a black mini skirt with a dark denim jacket and knee high back boots. She also wore black, purple, and dark blue bracelets.

"Hey guys. Hey chicas", said the girl.

"Hey Roxi", said the boys.

"Hey Astraya", said the girls.

"Hey. Nice race you two," Astraya said to Kitty and Silver.

"Thanks" they said.

"So, where are the others?" asked Sonic.

"They left to the diner after the race was over. They wanted us to meet them their for the victory reward." She explained.

"Oh yeah, since Vipers lost..." Silver started, but was cut off by Kitty.

"The boys have to buy the girls lunch and dinner for the rest of the week," said Kitty with a smirk.

"Okay so that's not too bad," said Shadow with a shrug, "so, let's hit the road."

"Deal" everyone said in unison. Then everyone headed to their cars except for Silver and Kitty.

As Kitty was about to leave, she felt a hand grab her. She turned her head to see Silver holding her hand. He then pulled her to him and held her close. "I haven't given you your present for winning."

Just then he kissed her and she gladly accepted it by kissing him back. After the kiss he said, "I'll see you in a little while Baby."

"Okay, sweetie" then she left to her car. Yes. She was in love with her opponent, a Viper, the Midnights rivals and… friends, and everyone knew about it. They were actually boyfriend and girlfriend and going strong for over a year and a half now.

When they arrived at the diner at the same time, they waited for each and walked into the diner holding hands. They walked to a group of eight 17 year olds. Four of them were Angel, Astraya, Sonic, and Shadow.

"Aww. Here come the lovebirds!" said a boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a red hoody zipped up all the way with the word "Viper" in white on the front of it. He also wore black cargo shorts, with skater shoes.

"Come on Hi-Tech, leave them alone," said a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes who had a laptop in front of her. She wore a purple t-shirt with "Midnights" on the front and had a black armband on her right upper arm, several black bracelets on the other with dark blue jeans and a white scarf/headband thingy around her waist as a belt.

"It's okay Aries. He's only having fun with him," replied a boy with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with "Vipers" in the front with a black shirt/jacket and black cargo shorts.

"Though he does have a point, Sideswipe. They are a couple, but leave them in peace will you?" said a girl with sandy blond hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. She wore a white tank top with "Midnights" in purple. She also had a back armband and a black scarf/headband thingy around her waist as a belt as well. She also wore dark blue jeans.

"It's okay, Sky," said Kitty as she sat next to Angel and Silver. Everyone talked about the race.

"Dude, you lost to your girlfriend! Why," asked Hi-Tech, who was shocked.

"She had a good start, plus she got all the turns right."

"But still, your own girlfriend!"

"So?"

Silence was among the group.

"I will not understand you, Silver," Hi-Tech finally spoke up.

"And you never will." Silver said as her raised his glass of Coke to him and everyone laughed.

The conversations went on about the race and other things. After they finished their food, they were still talking and then they got deserts. They all got milkshakes. Suddenly, a beeping came from Aries computer.

"Hey, I got mail," she said. She then opened her laptop and clicked on her email icon. "That's strange."

"What is?" asked Angel.

"It's for… all of us."

"What?" everyone said in unison and got up and stood behind her to see the screen of her laptop. Like she said, there it was: an email that was addressed to the Vipers and the Midnights.

"Open it Aries." Sonic said.

She clicked on the icon and then another screen appeared on the screen. Then a man with white hair who was wearing glasses to protect his eyes appeared on the small screen.

"Hello, I am Dr. Peter Tezla. I have sent you this message to ask for your help. According to your racing records and abilities, the Vipers and the Midnights are the ideal teams we need to race. You are not the only ones. I have also acquired the help of two other teams. I would be grateful if you come to our aid. If you choose to help, you must follow the map I will provide for you. Though, I will warn you: danger lies ahead. Will you help us?" then a yes and no button appeared on the screen.

"Well, who wants to do it?" asked Sonic

"I'm in" said Angel.

"Me too," said Sonic, "anyone else?"

"We haven't let you down once Angel, we aren't going to start now", said Kitty, "Count the Midnights in."

"If Sonic's going, were going," said Silver, "Vipers are in."

"Then it's decided," said Stephanie as she moved her pointer to the yes button and clicked.

The box disappeared and Dr. Tezla appeared once again. "Thank you for coming to our aid. I provided a map for you of how to get to your detestation. You will leave at five tomorrow morning. We'll be waiting." Then he disappeared. As Aries closed her laptop, everyone looked at each other.

Sky spoke up, "Guy's what have we gotten our self's into?"

"I don't know Sky, but it's going to be interesting," said Astraya

"Yeah, this will be fun", said Shadow

"Okay, you heard him, we leave tomorrow. Everyone get some rest; we'll meet at the academy tomorrow at five sharp," said Sonic.

"Deal" The boys paid for the girls and everyone went back to their cars. Silver had his arm around Kitty's waist. As they got into their cars, the GPS screens in everyone's car turned on and a map appeared on it.

"So this is the map Tezla was talking about," said Astraya she then turned on a switch on her driving wheel that said "all", " So ,did everyone get this", she said into the hands free radio that was connected to everyone's radio.

"10. 4.," said Hi-Tech's voice came over the radio. Then everyone replied after that. As the trail of ten cars entered a large building complex that was about 7 stories high, everyone parked their cars and headed to an elevator. The boys stopped at the third floor and the girls on the fourth floor. They each headed to their large apartments. Their apartments was made up of five bedrooms, five baths, one living room, and a large kitchen. It only took up a fourth of the floors. It was like a house only it was in a building complex with about 12 others little "houses".

At about 10:45, Ashley/Angel took a shower and got into her pajamas. When she got out of the shower and into her room, she just thought about what they had gotten into with this Tezla person. As she walked to her bed she eyed a picture that sat on her night stand. It was a family photo. An old one. Her mom, he dad, her, and her two brothers: Kurt and Markie and her. She was five.

'Dad was killed in a crash, and then Kurt ran away.. Then, Mom got sick with cancer. After that Markie tried to find Kurt so that he could see Mom, but he wouldn't budge. Then, Markie got mixed with the wrong crowed and got into a lot of trouble. Then Mom died and I never saw my bothers again after her death. Then Mom's friend, Miss Sarah took me in along with Jasmine/Kitty. Then I got into racing when I was 15 and became one of the best and met new friends.' She thought as she lay in bed and drifted into a sound sleep. Though she didn't know the pain and happiness she would experience the next day and the new danger lied ahead…

**A/N: Okay it was a little on the long side and maybe kind of boring but trust me , it will get better and if you have trouble trying to keep up with the names in the next chapter and this one, who should keep the bio's in mind. Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think!**** - CursedAngelofHeaven **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to get this posted ASAP. So, here we go! There's chapter 2 of Midnights and Vipers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Just the Midnights and the Vipers. The plot is based on southernlady's Vixen story. ,**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2- Meet the New Guys.**

_Beep…Beep…Beep._ Ashley slammed her hand down on the clock. She looked at the clock. '4:30. Great, time to get up.' She got out of bed and took a quick shower. After getting out of the shower, she when to the other girls' rooms to wake them up, if they weren't already. It was her job as the leader and 'big sister' of the team. Her first stop: Jasmine. She walked to her door and knocked. There was no answer. She opened the door and saw she wasn't in bed. 'She's up.' Next: Sky's room. Like she did before, she knocked on the door. Again, no answer. She opened her door to find her still asleep. She flicked on the light switch, and Sky instantly woke up.

"What time is it," Sky asked still half asleep.

"4:30. We have to meet the boys at five. Remember?"

"Okay"

Ashley did this to everyone. By around 4:35, everyone was up in the bathrooms. Ashley went back to her room and got dressed in her racing clothes. She slipped on her black cami top and her short sleeve shirt/jacket. Then she put on her jeans and her shoes and brushed her hair and got a white rubber band and placed it around her wrist next to the white, purple, and dark blue plastic bracelets she wore. She always puts her hair up whenever she races. She in the living room by 4:45, she was the first one there. Then a second later, Jasmine came out.

"Morning Jasmine," she said.

"Morning Ashley", Jasmine replied.

You see, whenever they weren't racing, they call each other by their real names, sometimes, though when they are on the track, they call each other by their nicknames. It's something you learn to live with when you're a Midnight or a Viper.

Once everyone was in the living room, Ashley made an announcement. "Okay, we have ten minutes to get out of here and to meet the boys. So, let's go and don't forget to bring your helmets'."

Last night before everyone went to sleep, Dr. Tezla sent them another email to bring two helmets: one to race, the other to keep our faces hidden from the other drivers when we arrive, because he wants to introduce us personally. Everyone got down and got into their cars and drove off.

The trail of cars drove into this beautiful school. They entered the school and drove to where they saw the boys, who had just arrived. Everyone got out of their cars.

"Hey boys," said Jasmine.

"Hey"

Then Chris walked up to Ashley. "You ready to go?"

"Of course. My girls are ready."

"So are my boys. Let's go."

"Okay. Everyone," she started off as everyone looked at her, "Lets ride." A cheer came from the eight teens. They all got into their cars and put on the helmet that would cover their faces. The girls kept their hair tucked inside the helmets. They all then drove off, leaving a trial of smoke as they followed the directions to get to Dr. Tezla.

Everyone was awake at the Acceledome. Everyone was pretty much working on their cars with the usual fights. Just then Dr. Tezla came out with Lani. They were expecting visitors any minute now ,but the other racers didn't know about it. Lani had knew some of the new racers personally, since was of the girls was one of her younger cousins. She then whispered to Tezla as she saw Kurt and Markie fighting… again.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to call them into this, especially her? I mean she hasn't seen them in more than five years."

"Trust me Lani, maybe when they see her, they'll stop fighting and work together."

"Maybe, but then there's Taro. How will he take this?"

"He keeps in touch with her, he will take it fine, plus he already knows that she's coming."

"Okay. But still…." Lani was cut off by the sound of cars coming. Everyone got out of the way as the cars came in. When the tenth and final car stopped, all the drivers got out with black helmets covering their faces completely. Five had red and white detailing and the rest had white, purple, and dark blue detailing. Lani walked towards them. One of the drivers with the purple and white detailing took off her helmet to let brown hair fall to her mid- back. She also had hazel eyes.

"Lani, how are you? It's been awhile, cuz."

"Stephanie, it's good to see you!"

Everyone was surprised. Just then, Vert spoke up. "Who are you guys and what are you doing here?"

"They are racers, I called them here because we need more help." Dr. Tezla explained.

"But we don't need anymore help. We can take the drones" said Nolo.

"You're wrong Nolo; we need all the help we could. They can help us. They are the best drivers around," said Dr. Tezla said, "I guess it's time for the introductions." He said looking at Stephanie.

"Sure." She said as she looked at the group leaning against their cars with their helmets still on. She then nodded to then and they all lined up looking at the Teku and the Metal Maniacs. She then said, "Name, nickname, and team," The drivers nodded. "Okay, boys first."

One of the boys stepped forward fist and took off his helmet. "Alec Jordan. Hi-Tech. Vipers. Mechanic.

The rest followed him. One by one, as they stepped forward they removed their helmets.

"Ryan Williams. Sideswipe. Vipers."

"Jesse Wilson. Shadow. Vipers."

"Anthony Martinez. Sliver. Vipers."

They last boy moved forward. "Chris Anderson. Cobra. Vipers. Leader."

"Okay, next: Girls and I'll go first," Stephanie said. She got to the front.

"Stephanie Gray. Aries. Midnights. Mechanic."

The girls did the same as the boys.

"Roxi Garza. Astraya. Midnights."

"Skylor Moore. Sky. Midnights."

"Jasmine Kitano. Kitty. Midnights." She then glanced at Taro who had a smirk on his face. Everyone then looked at him and then looked back her. She turned her attention to the last member.

The last girl took off her helmet slowly. Her gorgeous black hair fell to her mid-back. She then looked at two people with her beautiful blue eyes: Kurt and Markie. She let out a sigh. "Ashley Wylde. Angel. Midnights. Leader."

The Teku looked at Kurt and the Maniacs looked at Markie. Everyone was wondering if they were somehow related to that girl

Markie's jaw dropped a little. He hadn't seen her in about 3 years. She has defiantly grown a bit from the last time he's saw her.

Kurt was the one who was really shocked. His eyes widen as she stared at the girl. 'Ashley? No, it can't be. Not Baby Ashley that always wanted to sing like Mom and who wanted to be a racer like me and Markie. The last time I saw her, she was either 10 or 11. It can't be her. Not my little Ashley. It just can't. ' He thought to himself.

Ashley had a clam face, but inside she was part happy, part... scared. Just then, she felt cold metal on her shoulder. She and Chris were next to each other, in front of Dr. Tezla and he had put his hand on her shoulder and the other one on Chris's. He then spoke.

"Teku. Metal Maniacs. Meet the new teams who will help us defeat the drones: the Midnights and the Vipers." As he finished the alarms went off. A new realm was opening…. (To be continued…….)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay that's the end of chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Who's going into the new realm? What is Jasmine's relation with Taro? What happens when the Wylde brothers confront their little sister after all those years? And, will their fighting actually stop now that Ashley's there?**

**Once again, thanks and tune in for the third chapter. Luv Ya!  
**** -CursedAngelofHeaven**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I would like to thank southernlady and KawaiiYamato who reviewed :). Without further to do… here's chapter 3 of Midnights and Vipers.**

**Disclaimer: Like I'll say for the rest of my life: I don't own squat. Just the Midnights and the Vipers. Though, the plot is based on southernlady's Vixen story. ,**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3- Realm and Confrontations**

The alarms went off. "A new realm is opening Dr. Tezla", said Lani. ,"who's going in?"

Everyone stared at Dr. Tezla. He finally spoke up. "None of the Teku or the Metal Maniacs will go race in this realm. Instead, let's have a little test." He said as he looked at Ashley and Chris. The Teku and the Metal Maniacs were shocked.

"WHAT?", yelled Monkey, "Are you kidding?"

"I'm not. So, Chris, Ashley, I want you to pick two other drivers to go in with you and you better pick fast. Times almost up." He said as the first wheel stopped.

Chris and Ashley looked at each other. A sly grin then appeared on their faces. Chris without missing a beat called out two nicknames. "Sliver, Shadow, you're coming with me. Hi-Tech, keep watch. This is going to be fun."

It was Ashley's turn. She had the same sly smile on her face as Chris did. "Okay. Kitty, Sky, you're coming. Aries, you're on duty. Astraya, you help her."

"Got it Angel. Astraya come on," said Stephanie.

"We better get moving; the second wheel stopped ," Silver said directing his attention to the Wheel of Power.

They all raced to their cars in no time. They all put on their second helmets , started their cars. They rode their cars onto the track. Aries had gotten a laptop from her car and had a wireless headset on like Lani's.

"We better get to the conference room, Stephanie. It will be better up there," said Lani.

"Okay." Without hesitation, Stephanie followed Lani. Once up there, she setup again with her laptop. Everyone came in after that. Hi-Tech was behind her looking over her shoulder, as she was typing. She then spoke into her headset. "Okay, can everyone hear me?"

"Load and clear", voices said from her laptop.

Stephanie then turned her attention to Lani. "Lani, is there anything we need to know before they enter that thing?" she asked refereeing to the Wheel of Power.

"They have to be going 300 MPH when they reach the Wheel and to be careful. Anything could happen and I mean anything."

"We got that Aries," said a voice that came from the computer.

"Are you sure Angel?"

"Yup. Just leave things to us."

Angel and the others all reached 300 MPH when they entered. At first they were freaked ,since all they saw was ice.

"Whoa." Was the only thing Shadow said at the moment.

"You got that right, bro," said Cobra , "and I think I see track and we are falling like a rock!"

All six cars hit the track, and at first lost control but got it back in a second. Everyone was watching the race from the conference room. Stephanie kept her eyes on the screen and on her laptop. Everything was going smoothly, until the drones came along.

"Looks like you have company , chicas," said Roxi.

"Okay guys listen up," started Hi-Tech , " this is just like any normal race except, you have to beat what looks like robots who are programmed to race perfectly and you are racing in what looks like the Artic. Nothing you guys can't do."

"Nice speech, Hi-Tech," said Sky.

"Thanks."

Just then, Kitty felt a car bump into her. She looked to see a drone. "Joy." The car was about to pass her when she saw another car on the other side of the drone.

"Hey Kitty, let's have some fun," said Silver who had boxed the drone between them.

"Sure. On three," she said she waited. "THREE," and they both rammed into the car and let go. As they drove forward, they saw an explosion in back of them. "Score."

"Nice job , you two," said Sideswipe.

"Thanks." Then , they caught up with the others. Once again, there were the usual drone attacks. A drone had reached Cobra and Angel. It was ready to launch an electricity ball at the two.

"Cobra, " Angel yelled.

"On it!" he said . They both made a sharp turns to the opposite sides and avoided the attack. There was more coming as an attack hit Sky's car.

"Sky are you okay?" asked Shadow who had dodged the attack.

"Yeah, just peachy." Conversations went on like that on the track when everyone was attacked by the drones ,except for Angel who had dodged the attacks. Just then, she saw a drone on her tail.

"Hi-Tech, a little help here," she said as the drone kept trying to push her to the edge.

"Don't worry. Press, the SC button. That should do it and if that doesn't work, use your Nitrox with one of your combos."

"Okay, I'll try." She pushed the button and a smokescreen appeared. The drone stopped and then before she used her Nitrox, she pressed on the breaks to make her fall back and speed up to and pass the drone. The others soon followed her, but she was ahead . Then suddenly, Aries lost contact with all of them after Angel used her smoke screen.

"What the?", she said as she looked at both screens. They both went blank.

"Hey what happened," asked Kurt.

"Why did the screens turn off?", asked Markie.

"I don't know. There must have been a power blow," said Lani as she checked the main computer. Just then, they saw six cars come out of the Wheel of Power. Everyone raced down to see if the drivers were alright. Ashley, Jasmine, Chris, Silver, Sky , and Ryan stepped out of their cars.

"Is everyone okay?", asked Alec.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Sky.

"Did you win it?", asked Dr. Tezla.

"If you mean this , then yes," said Ashley who was holding up an AcceleCharger.

Everyone was in utter shock. "Wow, you guys are good.," said Karma.

"Thanks."

"Okay, let's get your cars fixed up. Lani will show you to your garage and to your rooms later,", Dr. Tezla.

Everyone agreed and followed Lani. Everyone went back to their garages to work on their cars. Kurt still couldn't keep his eyes on Ashley. She had grown up a lot since the last time he saw her.

As the Teku and the Metal Maniac's walked to their garages, Tork asked Taro a question that everyone wanted to ask him. "Hey Taro, do you know that girl , Jasmine?"

"That girl, is really my little sister." Everyone just stopped and stared at him. He looked back to see everyone stare at him. "Come on, let's go back to work." Everyone obeyed him and went their separate ways. Taro was glad Jasmine was here. He hadn't seen her in about a year, though he called her almost every week, to check on her.

Hours later, everyone was lying around doing nothing. The Midnights and Vipers cars' got upgraded with the EDR and some other stuff. Jasmine was hanging out with Ashley who was acting wired ever since they arrived. "Okay spill it. What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up Jasmine."

"Don't you lie to me girl. I've known you for over five years, I know when something is wrong , so tell." Jasmine said soothingly.

Ashley sighed; she hated being defeated by her best friend when these things happen. "It's just some family issues."

"Emily?"

"No, not Emily. Something else."

"That's all I wanted to know. Just let me know if there is anything you need, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Jaz."

"Anytime, I'm going to talk to my older brother."

"Older brother?"

"Yeah, he's a Metal Maniac. Taro Kitano."

"Okay see ya."

"Bye." Ashley stood there. She was scared. She hadn't seen her brothers in over five years. Well, she saw Markie, three years ago. She hasn't seen Kurt since she was 10. Ever since her mom passed away. She was alone in the garage and decided to maybe work on her car. The others were visiting the other teams. She then heard footsteps. She looked up to see Markie. He had changed, big time, but she knew that to her, he was still the same.

Markie walked closer to her. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around is neck to hug him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Ashley," he said as he hugged her back. They broke their hug and started talking.

Kurt stood in the distance as he watched his younger siblings hug each other. He was going to talk to her , but decided it was best to leave them alone. Just then ,Karma came over to him. "Aren't you going to say hi to her?" she asked him.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't think she'll forgive me."

"For what?"

"Leaving her when she was ten. I haven't seen her since then."

"Then ,try to apologize to her. Maybe she'll understand."

"I hope". Kurt said as he watched Markie leave her. It was his turn and he was scared.

Ashley and Markie talked for a while. They both enjoyed it. Markie was going to go back to his car. "Ash, you should really get to know everyone around here," he suggested before her got back to his car.

"I'll after I finish putting the tools away."

She was about done when she heard more footsteps from behind her. She pulled the roof down on her car as she turned around. She turned to see Kurt.

"Ashley."

"Kurt."

"Ashley, I'm….I'm….sorry."

"Why? Why did you leave?"

"…"

"We really needed you back at home."

"Ashley. Please try to understand…"

"What that you left me when Mom was dying?"

"I didn't mean to."

She turned around and faced her car. "Yeah right."

"Ashley listen to me…" he said as he grabbed her arm.

She turned around and slapped Kurt right across his face. He looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I deserved that."

"You think."

"Please Ashley, hear me out. I didn't mean to leave you and Mom. I swear. Please try to believe me."

"I really want to, Kurt, but I just… can't." She then started crying silently. She covered her face with her hands. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She knew who it was and she hugged him back, crying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kurt. I …didn't mean to. I just… just.. missed you."

"Shh, it's okay. I've missed you ,too, baby sister." A minute later she was better. She and Kurt had talked. He defiantly missed her after all those years.

"Ashley. You should go met everyone."

"Yeah, I know. I'll go in a little while." Kurt started walking away. "Kurt," she said to get his attention, "sorry about the slap."

"Don't worry I deserved it." He left to his team. She was alone once again. She was glad now. She was finally reunited with he brothers once again. She headed over to wear Jasmine was , she was talking to Taro.

"It's about time , you came over here Ashley."

"I know Jasmine. Spare me, please." Ashley fit right in. She got to know everyone a lot better. She had become instant friends with everyone. She liked Karma the best. She also grew close to Nolo. They had talked about random things.

"So, your really Kurt's and Wylde's sister."

"Yeah."

"Wow, who knew."

"Not many, not even my team, just Jasmine and that's it."

"Hey Ashley, if the Wheel of Power isn't going to active, maybe you would like to go out to eat. Just me and you."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

"So, around six."

"Sure. Meet me at the Midnights' garage."

"Okay. See you then?"

"Sure."

"See ya."

"Bye" She walked over to her garage. The girls were there watching her.

"So, what was that about?" asked Stephanie.

"What?"

"You know what, chica," said Roxi.

"No, I don't know."

"About you and Nolo", said Jasmine.

"What about me and Nolo?"

"He likes you and you like him," said Sky.

"Yeah, I can say the same for you and Vert, Sky."

"I don't have trouble admitting it. He already asked me out for next Saturday. He's going to take me to the beach," she said.

"Wow, congrads."

"Thanks and now back to you."

"Girls there is nothing going on between us."

"Okay. The boys are going to take us out for pizza. You coming?" asked Stephanie.

"Uh… I have to pass on that."

"Why?" asked Jasmine who was kind of shocked.

"Nolo and I are going out for dinner."

"You mean on a date," said Roxi.

"It's not a date. We're just going to have dinner together."

"Yeah, sure." The all said at the same time.

"Okay. Conversation over. I'm going to my room." With that, she left. She went to her room and laid on her bed. She was thinking about what the girls had said. 'Maybe he does like me. I mean, I like him. But do I like him or like him ,like him. What I'm I thinking? We're just going out for dinner. That's all. Plus we are just friends…..aren't we? Oh boy. Now what am I going to do?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Oh boy, poor Ashley. Well anyway, sorry if it's long , I had a lot of ideas for this one. Well, please review for me.  
-CursedAngelofHeaven. 3 **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm sooo damn sorry I haven't been updating! Reason: my stupid decided to get a damn virus, so I couldn't update my chapter soon enough. Well, now that my computer is fixed, here's chapter 4…..finally!!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is slightly based on southerlady's Vixens story. I don't own AcceleRacers, Kingdom Hearts II, just Midnights, Vipers, Dex and Dani.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The Past and a Date**

It was around six when Ashley went down to the garage. There waiting was Nolo. They were both wearing their racing clothes. Luckily, no one was out so they could get away easily. "Hey Nolo".

"Oh, hey. You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets." With that they both walked over to Nolo's car and drove off into town.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, anyone seen Ashley?,"asked Chris as he sat down in the mess hall with the girls, who were just talking, not eating.

"She couldn't stay," said Sky, " She went off."

"With who."

"Teku. Nolo," said Jasmine.

"What?"

"Yeah, he asked her out to dinner. And to be honest, I haven't seen her this happy with some other guy since HE passed away," said Stephanie.

"¿Es conseguido para ser el amor, cual podría ser?,"(1) said Roxi.

Jasmine glanced at Chris, who had this sad look on his face."Aw, but you can't tell she's in love with the guy just from seeing her happy one day."

"There might be other signs soon. You never know," said Sky.

"Uh, thanks girls," Chris said as he walked to his room.

Once he was out of sight Jasmine whispered to the girls so that the others wouldn't her. "Uh, guys. I think we might've gotten to him."

"Oh!You're right," said Roxi.

"I hate to have one of my blond moments, but will someone refresh my memory," said Sky.

"Chris, loves Ashley!," whispered Stephanie.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"No problem."

"So, where do you want to go?," asked Nolo.

"I know a really good place in town. It's called Ricky's. I know the owners' kids."

"Sounds good, tell where to go." Ashley had given him the directions. They arrived at small friendly- diner like restaurant.

"Ashley!! How you been?." Nolo and Ashley turned to see a dark haired boy, around 18, with amber eyes. He had just finish taking an order.

"Hey Dex," said Ashley as she hugged him. "What's up"

"Nothing much, working at the family business like always. You?"

"Same, except racing."

"Well, good to hear," he then shifted his gaze to Nolo, "Who's your friend Ash?"

"Oh, this is Nolo."

"Nice to meet you Nolo," Dex said shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

"So, you finally moved on," Dex said then realized what he just stated. "Oh, God! I'm sorry Ashley! I didn't mean it that way! I just didn't know what I was saying!!!!!!!"

"No Dex. It's okay."

"Well, I'm still sorry. That should not of come out. Why don't you two take a seat. I'll get my sister to take your order."

"Thanks". They both picked a booth next to the window.

"I'll take what ever you'll have," Nolo said.

"You sure."

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Okay." Just then girl that looked almost exactly like Dex came up to them.

"Hey Dani."

"Hey Ash. Look about what my stupid twin brother said…"

"Dani, it's okay!"

"Fine, well, what would you like to drink?"

"Coke,"said Nolo.

"Chocolate milkshake. And we're ready to order."

"Okay, what'll it be?"

"Two of your specials if you don't mind."

"Coming up."

"Thanks." Soon their drinks came and then Nolo asked the million dollar question.

"What did Dex mean about you finally moving on?"

Ashley froze at the question. She knew that it would come one day. "Well, I had a boyfriend,Riku." That made Nolo's heart drop. He should've known that she was taken. He was stupid enough to even try.

"What happen?"

"He died." Nolo looked up at her immediately. He saw tears forming in her eyes as she remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day at school. "Finally!! Free at last!!" said Jesse as he walked through the glass door of the school._

"_Easy Shadow, save some energy for tonight," said a sliver-haired 17 year old. He also had amazing aquamarine eyes. His hair ended a little below his shoulder blades with a little bit of his hair fell in front of his eyes. He was the original founder and leader of the Vipers._

"_Sure Riku." Just then the girls came out. Riku then wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and kissed her. _

"_Hey Angel."_

"_Hey, Riku."_

"_Easy lovebirds, don't make a scene," said Ryan._

"_Shut up," they both said at the same time. _

"_Hey, now that we're on vacation, where are we going to go?" asked Sky._

"_How about the beach? Maybe even go wakeboarding."_

"_Sounds great Riku!," said Roxi. _

_Riku turned back to Ashley. He touched the silver diamond cross necklace with a single small blue sapphire. "Two years later and you still have your birthday present?"_

"_Of course. You gave it me didn't you?"_

"_Yeah. It suits you. I have to go get my stuff from the boys' locker room. I'll be right back. Meet me in there in five minutes. Okay?"_

"_Kay, love ya." And with that Riku went to the lockers. Ten minutes, there was no sign of Riku. " Wonder what's taking him?"_

"_Don't worry, let's go look for him," said Chris. As they got to the football field, there Riku was, on the grass fighting off Roger, a rival of his. _

"_Roger!!!! Stop!!!," cried out Silver. Everyone ran to the two fighting boys. Riku kicked him off as he got to his feet, to be embraced by his girlfriend Ashley. _

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah, fine." Just then a gunshot rang though the field. Everyone stood in shock as Riku fell to the floor. As he fell, he grabbed the silver cross necklace that Ashley was wearing. It broke as her fell. Behind Riku was Roger, holding a gun. After he saw what he had done, he ran off. Ashley got on her knees next to Riku, who was losing way too much blood._

"_Chris, call 911!!! Riku hold on!!," cried out Ashley as she held him in her arms. _

"_Angel……I……love…you," he said as his eyes closed. Ashley cried._

"_Not again……please, not again," she said as she cried. Just then, the sliver cross that Riku took a hold on, fell from his hand as his heart stopped beating. The EMS were no where in sight. They were too late._

"After Riku died, Chris became leader of the Vipers since he was his best friend. Then, after about a month, things got back to normal, kind of," said Ashley as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"He gave your nickname, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me the first time we met in choir, because he said that I sang like an angel. After that, it stuck." Another single tear came running down her cheek. She wiped it away and laid her hand back on the table. She then looked down as she felt something grab her hand. She saw Nolo's hand on top of hers.

"Sorry that I asked," he said. He then felt her hand grip his a little tighter.

"Don't apologize. I mean, I really haven't told anyone about it. Except a few close friends like Dax and Dani." Just then the food came.

"Hey Ash," Nolo and Ashley looked to see Dax and Dani."Food's on us."

"Thanks you two," and with that, they both left. As they left, Nolo slipped his hand into Ashley's and interlacing their fingers. Ashley smiled and blushed; Nolo did the same. As they walked out, the twins were watching them.

"It's good to see that smile on Ashley's face again," said Dani.

"Yeah, she's beginning to act like her old self. That boy must be something special to make her smile that," replied Dex.

"You're right. Riku was the only guy that could make her smile like that. Her heart must be healing at last," said Dani.

On the drive back to the Acceledome, Ashley laid her head on Nolo's shoulder as he drove. He really didn't mind at all. Ashley closed her eyes and relaxed, against Nolo's shoulder, something that she had never done with another guy other than Riku. _'There's something about Nolo, that makes me feel safe. Safe enough to talk about my past. He reminds me so much of Riku. Maybe I should move on like everyone says. That's what you would've wanted me to do, right Riku?,'_ she though. It was about 10:45 pm when they had gotten back. When they both got out of the car, everything was dark. Nolo turned on one of the lights in the Teku garage.

"Nolo," said Ashley as she walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for dinner and…. you know."

"Sure." Then Ashley felt Nolo's hand grab hers. Next thing she knows, he was kissing her. She then placed her hand on his cheek and was now kissing back. When they broke the kiss, Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Nolo hugged her back. "He's always going to be with you Angel. He wants you to be happy." That was the first time he had used her nickname and she didn't mind.

"I know. I know because…..he sent me you," she said as she hugged him tighter. Nolo then kissed her on the head. She let go and kissed him one last time.

"How are we going to tell the others?" asked Nolo.

"I think it'll be easier to tell the Midnights and Vipers first, then the Teku and Metal Manics."

"Why? Why not tell them at the same time?"

"Do you really want to face both my brothers at the exact same time?'

"You got a point."

"Well, we'll figure out something tomorrow. For now, I guess we could only met at nights until we tell everyone. Just to be safe."

"Okay."

"Night."

"Night." When Nolo finished she went to her room. Though, they didn't know that a pair of eyes were watching them from a distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank the Lord that my cousin got the computer fixed. Well, I like to thank my reviewers KawaiiYamato and southernlady, who didn't give up on me and a reviewer CatherineTakamoto. Finally to all my readers. I'll have the other chapter as soon as possible. I pray that it doesn't get another bug. Also what Roxi said in Spanish was, "It's got to be love, what else could it be?"**

**BTW, Kawaii, I love your Christmas story!! For some reason, I can't send a review. Damn computer!!!! Oh, and the Riku in this story is the KH2 version of Riku when he returns to normal. Just for your info. Well, tell me what you think! I'll start writing the other chapter soon. And again ….SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY for the wait. I haven't given up!!!! **

**Love Ya CursedAngelofHeaven**


End file.
